I Do
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Lucy recounts the adventures leading up to her wedding day


**Hey readers! This just came to me as I was watching "What a girl Wants" and I just had to do it. This is gunna be a very short one-shot about Natsu and Lucy's wedding and everything that happened near the events.**

 **My other stories will be in a few day's after I finish re-reading them :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

I couldn't believe this was happening. I, Lucy Heartfilia, was marrying Natsu Dragneel. As I was walking down the isle, I couldn't help but think back to how this all began. About how much love, tears, and support was put into this beautiful day.

 _It had been a beautiful star-filled night when he proposed. He had it all planned out, but of course because we're us, something had to go wrong. There we were, sitting down having a picnic next to the lake near Natsu's house when my always faithful spirit, Loke, popped out._

" _Princess, what are you doing with this heathen out in the middle of nowhere?" Loke asked, grinning slyly at the dragon slayer. I could tell Loke struck a cord by the way Natsu growled._

" _And what do you think I was gunna do to my girlfriend lion? Suddenly become a psychopath for the first time in two years and kill her?" Natsu growled. I cringed at his tone. I knew he hated it when people thought I wasn't safe with him, when, in fact, he's the safest person I can be with. Before Loke could retort, I suddenly piped up._

" _Loke, go back. Your ruining our date," I said, giving him my meanest glare, which wasn't that mean unless I really meant it. Which I never did unless it involved money or Natsu. Luckily my spirit didn't fight me and went home. Natsu sighed a breath of relief and turned to me, smiling shyly. My gaze traveled to his hand, which was in his pocket. I tilted my hand to the side in silent question and before he could say anything we heard whispers behind the bushes._

" _Has he asked yet?"_

" _I don't think so."_

" _Shut up you idiots! They might hear us!"_

 _I looked at Natsu confused. Though his expression looked murderous._

" _Nats-" I started but was cut off by said person._

" _Damn. Those idiots. They weren't supposed to even be here for this," he growled but softened his gaze when his eyes met mine, "Even though they kinda ruined the moment I suppose it'll still be romantic in a way, right?"_

 _I had no idea what he was talking about but when he stood and helped me stand afterwords, my confusion didn't waver. However, it was when he took his hand out of his pocket when my eyes started tearing up._

 _It was a small, black velvet box. He went down on one knee and looked at me. My hand flew to my mouth to hold back my cries._

" _Lucy... I don't know what I would do without you. Just seeing you lights up my day and a life without you would make it dark. Lucy... will you marry me?" he asked. Without hesitating, I dropped down and threw my arms around him._

" _YES!" I cried, hugging him even tighter. He instantly hugged me back and our three teammates jumped from behind the bushes in joy. Natsu pulled away and took out the most beautiful ring and gently placed it on my ring finger._

 _It was a golden band with delicate flame designs with small stars placed randomly amongst the flames._

" _It's beautiful, Natsu," I said, tears still pouring out of my eyes. Before he could respond I promptly kissed him. Both of us smiling into the kiss and our friends being themselves and eating our food around us, while congratulating us at the same time._

The thought made me smile. I was halfway down the isle at this point. I felt a hand clutch mine and my smile grew more as another memory entered my thoughts.

 _It was the day after Natsu proposed when we told the guild. Seconds after, the three day long party started. It was hours into the first night when I approached the master._

" _Ah, Lucy! Congratulations on your engagement, my child," he said fondly. I smiled back and sat next to him. He turned to face me._

" _Master..." I trailed off. I started fidgeting and avoided all eye contact with the man in front of me. I finally looked up when I felt a hand on mine. Breathing in, then out, I started again._

" _Master. When I finally forgave my dad... I lost him. I couldn't tell him my feelings and I regret that. But honestly, your really the closest thing I've ever had to a father, a real father, and I would be honored if you would give me away at my wedding," I finished, tears falling down my cheeks._

" _My child... I would be honored," he said, crying right with me. I hugged him tightly, savoring the feel of a father's warmth._

I looked down at the man who was giving me away. He looked so proud, so happy. He looked at me and beamed. I smiled back fondly. When I looked forward I saw the man of my dreams, for once in his life in a tux and pulling it off very well. I had to hold back a laugh, though, when I remembered the process of getting him to wear the thing.

" _But Lucy," Natsu whined, fidgeting where he stood, "It's so..._ constricting _. I cant move in this at all," he said. I laughed at him then walked over. Looking at him, I thought about how to manipulate him into wearing it. But knowing me, I'd cave in a lot the decisions._

" _How about this..." I trailed off and started fixing his tux. I unbuttoned the jacket and took off the tie. I then picked up his scarf and wrapped it around him. I looked at my handy work and and smiled proudly. Much better._

" _Now look," I said. My fiance did as told and smiled happily._

" _Much better. What would I do without you?"_

And it was much better. Which must be why he can pull off a tux. Because we "Natsu-fied" it. I saw as he looked at me, probably observing my wedding dress. Now _that_ was a fun process. But special nonetheless. I was with practically all the women in Fairy Tail. And all of them had a say in what I should wear.

 _We had just arrived at the dress shop and already they were fighting about what I would look best in. I had already tried on twenty different dresses when I was starting to feel annoyed. I mean, my wedding was in two weeks and I've had to postpone getting my dress because my friends were always out on missions- and of course, I needed my girlfriends with me._

 _But now I was starting to regret it. With my stress levels and their bickering, I was going to explode. Soon. Luckily Levy, dear, sweet Levy, noticed and walked over to me._

" _Don't cry Lu-chan... I know their being difficult but the end decision is yours and we'll all love the dress you pick," Levy said, calming my nerves instantly._

" _Honestly, I just wanted you, Cana, Erza, Mira, and Juvia here. The others kinda invited themselves," I quietly told my best friend._

" _I know. We tried to keep the others from following but Lisanna insisted and the others kinds butted in," Levy said._

" _At this point the only tag along I'm glad is here is Lisanna. She's pretty much the only one, besides you, who's not getting on my nerves," I said. Levy softly laughed and called Lisanna over._

" _I'm so sorry Lucy! I've tried to calm them but they won't listen!" Lisanna said._

" _It's ok," I smiled tightly. But all of their shouting and bickering was finally starting to get to me. A few tears escaped my eyes and my hands went to the sides of my head. I breathed in and let out a shaky breath. Levy and Lisanna looked at me with worry._

" _Lu-chan... you know you can kinda make your own... I mean you choose a trail and choose a top and the seamstress can sew the two together to make it whole... wanna try that?" Levy asked softly._

 _I smiled tightly, "Sure, thanks. Wanna help me?" I asked the two girls in front of me. They smiled and nodded their heads. We snuck away and we did our magic. When I walked out I apparently got Cana's attention because she quieted all the girls and they looked at me, speechless._

" _That's the one," Mira said, smiling, then noticed my face, "Oh my... Lucy I'm so sorry," she said. The other girls were confused until they, to noticed my red eyes. One by one, I received apologies which I accepted right away._

 _I looked in the mirror, Levy and Lisanna flanking either side, and smiled fondly. I choose a Sheath styled trail and a sweetheart top that dipped to my mid back. The seamstress sowed the two together beautifully and incorporated diamonds into the dress and long veil that went to my butt._

 _After all the girls chipped in to buy the dress, which I was against- they said it was present to make up for my off the charts stress levels. It also helped that there was a "sale" going on that day so it wasn't to terribly expensive._

 _Right after leaving the dress shop, we went shoe shopping to repeat the whole process, plus the stress crying._

I smiled at the thought. In the end I decided on a pair of silver heels with tiny diamonds here and there. I had no idea why I decided to do all that just weeks before this day. But it doesn't even come close to the happiest moment in my life, yes, even happier than my wedding day.

 _Natsu was at the guild with Happy when it happened. I suddenly felt nauseous and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I made it just in time as I started puking up last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast._

 _After I finished being sick, I instantly started worrying. I couldn't get sick a week before my wedding day! Hyperventilating, I brushed my teeth and went to the guild to find Levy and Erza._

" _What's up, Lucy?" Erza asked after I pulled them aside and ran out the guild. We were now at the river close to my old apartment when the questions started._

" _I-I don't know! I just started throwing up this morning! I can't get sick this close to the big day!' I said crying. Levy gently guided me to the ledge to sit down and wrapped an arm around me._

" _When did you start getting sick?" Erza asked._

" _T-This morning," I said, hyperventilating once more._

" _Calm down, Lu-chan! Breath in, breath out- that's it do it again," Levy said soothingly._

" _Lucy," Erza gently said. I looked up as she bent down to my eye level, "When was the last time you and Natsu...?" she asked._

" _W-What?" I asked._

" _She's on the right track," Levy said. I started thinking._

" _About a month ago I think. Wait, you don't think..." I trailed off._

" _It's possible. Wanna get a test?" Erza asked. Not finding the words, I shook my head yes. And away we went. Levy went in with me while Erza went back to the guild. After we bought test, we met Erza, who was outside waiting for us._

" _Why'd you go to the guild?" Levy asked._

" _To tell Gray to keep Natsu there for a while. Just in case he fails, though, we're going to Fairy Hills," Erza said._

 _When we got there, we read the instructions and then Erza forcefully but gently pushed me in the bathroom. After following the instrctions exactly, I got out and we waited for an agonizing five minutes. But when we finally got it..._

I breathed in as I stopped next to my soon-to-be husband. Master let go of my hand and stood in front of us. I looked over at my bridesmaids, Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Cana, and my Maid-of-Honor, Levy. They all gave me comforting smiles before I turned to Natsu, who was beaming.

I smiled back at him, already I felt the tears coming but I held them back. There was no way I was letting my make up ruin. Master started talking, going through the pre-vow sequence. So much has happened between the proposal and now, and I would never forget any of it.

"And do you, Natsu, Take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, though sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said, smiling. I smiled back, knowing that my line was next. I loved the man standing next to me so much. And after hearing the two most amazing words I've ever heard, I knew he would love what I had in store for him tonight. The big announcement.

"And do you, Lucy, Take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, though sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I wonder it it's a boy or a girl?

"I do."

…

 **Well that's it! I hope Y'all liked it!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
